Трилогия 2: Великий праздник
by OKROSHKA
Summary: Ну, берём всем известную американскую традицию и фигачим её в фик, шлифуя под Вселенную Аватара. Написано специально для недели Аморры 2012 года. День третий: Секрет. Своеобразное продолжение к первому драбблу.


Великое Равенство духов – главный интернациональный праздник во Вселенной Аватара. Он стучится в окна каждого дома, каждой страны, даже не забыв заглянуть на огонёк к заброшенным населённым территориям болота Царства Земли. Ежегодно последняя неделя самого холодного месяца в экваториальных широтах и самого тёплого месяца полюсов отводится под этот праздник с незапамятных времён. Пятница – наиболее важный день этой недели. Ведь по легенде, именно в пятницу духи даровали миру Аватара, как гаранта безопасности и сохранности. Сам праздник имеет особое значение благодаря глубоко уважаемым духам во Вселенной. Считается, что, придя на землю, они долго враждовали, деля свои территории и отмечая границы владычества. Но, однажды, узрев мудрость, духи сплелись воедино, создавая свой мир, параллельный миру живых, и признавая себя равными друг другу. Так на земле воцарилась гармония, и для её поддержания в этом мире, высшие существа наделили одного человека даром повиливать четырьмя стихиями, то был первый Аватар. Эту легенду с младенчества знает каждый житель, жадно впитывая её из книжек или же из уст бабушки, что так любит рассказывать своим внукам сказки на ночь. История любима и почитаема в народах, как и сам праздник, и, разумеется, справление которого значительно отличается в странах в зависимости от традиций, возможностей, истории, да и простых житейских суеверий.

* * *

Ночные улицы Репаблик-сити необычайно шумные, из-за чего создаётся ощущение, будто находишься в дневное время в порту. Толпы людей, счастливых лиц, радостных возгласов встречаются в это время года абсолютно на каждом шагу. Веселье, забавы, празднество контрастируют с морозным воздухом, обдувающим щёки до пунцовой красноты, а мягкие снежные хлопья плавно летают в воздухе. Нет ни одного закоулка,который не был бы увешен разноцветными огоньками. Из-за этого светящегося полотна ночью так же светло, как и днём. Длинные гирлянды окутывают своей паутиной весь Репаблик-сити, и изредка на них можно увидеть икебану из листьев, в центре которой в гордом одиночестве располагается лилия Панда. Этот редкий цветок издревна известен как символ любви, молодые люди дарят его своим девушкам в честь помолвки, а также существует множество глупых обычаев, связанных с этим растением, и одно из них касается Великого Равенства духов. Конечно, по причине редкости данного экземпляра однолетних, его развешивают на гирляндах в малых количествах, и, в основном, его можно встретить в городских кафе, а также в закоулках, где не так многолюдно. На улице с нескончаемым потоком толпы развешивать его просто не имеет смысла.  
Тонкий аромат благородных лилий терялся на фоне сладкого пряного запаха корицы, ванили и жжённого сахара. Сладости в уличных ларьках не успевали раскупать, и, определённо, этот праздник также обожали крысы, вдоволь лакомившиеся недоеденными пирожными. Здесь можно было увидеть всевозможные угощения со разных концов света. Пожалуй, нежный двойной шоколадный мусс - один из любимейших десертов, покупаемых на улице. Он плавной линией разделён на две части, состоящие из белого и горького шоколада, холодный десерт Северного племени воды сразу же окрестили "Лакомство Туи и Ла" за характерную форму. Подтаявшее мороженое из зелёного чая раскупают даже в такую погоду, ибо сладость Южного племени приходится по вкусу каждому. Хрустящие макаруны из эстрагона и мяты, - новейшее изобретение кулинарии, рождённое в городе Омашу. Чудесные эклеры с фруктовой начинкой - фирменное блюдо острова Киоши. Жареные в карамели каштаны любят все, за исключением прибывших в город из Ба Синг Се, ибо на родине десерта уже наелись вдоволь. Ну, и, конечно, пышные профитроли с пряной сладкой ореховой помадкой внутри раскупаются в наибольших количествах. "Поцелуй дракона" так любим на этом празднике, потому что способен согреть практически окоченелого человека. Десерт Страны Огня всегда подают подожжённым, чтобы политый сверху коньяк не ударил в голову, ну, и, разумеется, для пущего эффекта. Дивный аромат сладостей заползал в ноздри, щекоча их изнутри, подогревая аппетит, вызванный морозным воздухом. Угощения стоят сущие гроши, отчего позволить себе купить их может каждый. Также изголодавшимся клиентам предлагался горячий кофе или чай разнообразных сортов. На каждом углу можно было найти подходящий аттракцион типа - "бейте по банкам и получите плюшевого лемура в подарок". Иллюзионисты показывали публике различные фокусы, развлекая толпу. В небе царила атмосфера праздника и всеобщего счастья.

* * *

Корра пришла на праздник в сопровождении семьи мага воздуха. Дети развеселились не на шутку, их уже было не остановить, и Пема с Тензином лишь мучительно продолжали их высматривать в снующей толпе, чтобы не потерять из виду. Юный повелитель стихий шла по правую руку от монаха в синей шубке и, заворожённо хлопая глазами, озиралась по сторонам. То было первое Великое Равенство духов за пределами родного дома, и такого размаха на широкую ногу девушка там не встречала. На Южном полюсе всё обходилось довольно скромно по меркам Республиканского города. Голубоглазый сумбур с самого детства любила этот праздник с кучей подарков и всеобщего внимания к тем временам. На четвёртый в своей жизни день Великого Равенства духов Корра получила самый дорогой для себя подарок - белый комок шерсти с мокрым носом, большими глазками и тёплым языком. Именно тот праздник наиболее врезался в её память, и девушка навсегда останется благодарна своему отцу Тонрагу за лучшего друга.

Вот все собрались на главной площади в ожидании пламенной речи о мире и порядке в городе от сенатора Таррлока, правда, несмотря на удивительную дипломатичность, преобладающее большинство людей ждали далеко не сенатора, а выступление акробатов, которое должно было состояться сразу же после тирады членов Совета.

Девушка с бирюзовыми блюдцами никогда не питала особых чувств к индюку-Таррлоку, поэтому к обращению соплеменника к городу она относилась холодно.

Корра устремила глаза вверх, всматриваясь в ночной небосвод, который под натиском разноцветных огоньков мерк по сравнению с чистым незапятнанным синим куполом Южного полюса. Она стояла посреди толпы, не вслушиваясь в окружающий её гомот, вспоминая дом родителей, те яркие незабываемые дни юношества, когда кажется, что весь мир у твоих ног, впрочем, эта пора у неё ещё не прошла. Как же дома было тепло и спокойно, и главное там девушка по-настоящему чувствовала себя кому-то нужной, а здесь - глупый несуразный ребёнок, так о ней отзывается Амон, и так думают все остальные, только боятся произнести вслух. Восемнадцать лет – возраст, когда ты готов сворачивать горы и осваивать новые горизонты. Но хорошо когда есть кто-то рядом, тот кто любит, поддержит, успокоит. Повелителю стихий стало грустно и одновременно с тем больно осознавать, что этот кто-то в данный момент тоже находится на празднике, вот только любит и защищает не её, а зеленоглазую красавицу со сказочными локонами. Повелительница стихий - всего лишь друг, хороший милый друг, но не больше, и, может, он что-то и говорил о том, что она нравится ему, но от этого легче на душе не становилось. Ей надо было здесь и сейчас, чтобы он был только её, но он этого не хочет, это его выбор, ну и пусть. Пребывая в таких мыслях, Корра продолжала любоваться синими шёлковыми просторами, покуда не заметила четыре бледных и едва заметных озорных огонька, выстроенных в одну прямую линию. Парад планет, девчушка дважды наблюдала за ним, валяясь в снегу у себя на родине. Там, на полюсе, оно выглядит удивительно сказочно и необычно, гораздо ближе и ярче, чем здесь, в Репаблик-сити это явление природы почти не заметно. Обрадовавшись своей находке, Корра тут же забыла о мучавших её минуту назад душевных переживаниях и радостно начала озираться по сторонам в поисках учителя магии воздуха, чтобы поделиться с ним своей новостью. Однако Тензина на месте не было, Пема с детьми уже как десять минут ушла к лавке со сладостями, оставив мужа наедине с Аватаром. И вот Корра стоит в гордом одиночестве, не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда делся монах.

- Тензин!.. Тензин!.. – Выкрикивала сквозь толпу растерянная уроженка водного племени, но её возгласы не долетали до адресата.

Пока Корра пробиралась сквозь массовое скопление людей в поисках учителя, он сам стоял уже недалеко от сцены в ожидании своей очереди, как-никак у членов Совета есть свои кардинальные обязанности, которые они должны соблюдать, и показные выступления на публике являются неотъемлемой их частью, жаль, что Корра об этом забыла. Чувствуя себя мелким унаги в рыбных консервах, девушка вообще не соображала куда она идёт, точнее, пытается протиснуться. Со всех сторон давят, толкают, пинают, рвут волосы и нервно огрызаются, будто никто и не замечает хрупкого девчачьего тельца, что изо всех сил стремится найти более или менее свободное место для высматривания мага воздуха. Единственное, что отлично понимала голубоглазая особа так это то, что надо, как можно быстрее, добраться до какого-нибудь здания, возле них всегда ошивается мало народа в такие дни, и именно по этой причине там должно быть безопаснее. Как только пламенная поздравительная и довольно скучная речь сенатора Таррлока подошла к своему логическому завершению, толпа взорвалась громкими овациями, оглушившими смуглолицую бедняжку.

Встрепенувшись от этих возгласов и рукоплесканий, Аватар, что есть мочи, рванула к одному из проходов между двумя жилыми домам, к которому так долго и целенаправленно шла. Уже не обращая никакого внимания на обезумевшую публику, маг воды стала сама их расталкивать, желая быстрее добраться до пункта назначения. Освободившись от оков "стеклянной банки", наполненной до верху жужжащими мухошмелями, особа с бирюзовыми блюдцами уже через несколько метров оказалась в таком тихом и спокойном закоулке. Облокотившись рукой о стену дома, она пыталась отдышаться и прийти в себя от этой напасти. Ну, Тензин, ну, погоди! Не хватает того, что затянул её в самую пучину массового психоза, так ещё взял и бросил одну, не сказав, куда направляется. Ничего, она ему это ещё припомнит на тренировках магии воздуха, пусть только попробует заворчать, что она пренебрежительно относится к его родной стихии, ему сразу напомнят, что значит пренебрежение и что повелитель стихий не намерен впредь это терпеть. Немного отдохнув и хорошенько всмотревшись в однородную человеческую массу, тонкая девичья фигурка, наконец, заметила объект своих недавних поисков. Наплевав на учителя, мол ничего, пускай сам её поищет, когда обнаружит пропажу, девчонка прижалась спиной к стене дома, запрокинув хвостатую голову к верху и остановив свой взгляд на ярких разноцветных огоньках, что длинной цепью тянулись от центра всеобщего веселья через проход между двумя домами куда-то вдаль, и копошилась в своих мыслях. Морозный ночной воздух приятно успокаивал и освежал.

- Кому-то шум тоже действует на нервы, юный Аватар? – Только не это. Вот именно его здесь и не хватало. Ну, почему стоит ей протиснуться в какую-то подворотню, так она тут же натыкается на него? В Репаблик-сити других уединённых мест больше нет?

Наскоро оторвавшись от стены и распахнув бирюзовые блюдца до размера обеденных тарелок, Корра живо повернулась в сторону, из которой секунду назад струился стальной голос революции. Метрах в пяти от ней стоял слабо освещаемый гирляндой широкоплечий силуэт с привычно идеально прямой осанкой, ногами расставленными на ширине плеч и руками, по обыкновению сцепленными за спиной. Девушку уже начинала раздражать его фирменная поза, и в хвостатой голове на миг зародилось подозрение, что если лидеру уравнителей предложили бы выбор между своей излюбленной манерой вот так вот вечно стоять или же отказом от неё в подарок с добровольным лишением магов их сил, то скорее всего он выбрал бы первое, ибо привычка - вещь суровая и ужасно вредная. За такими мыслями обладательница голубых бесенят, обрамлённых частоколом густых ресниц, даже не заметила как начала улыбаться в тридцать два зуба, изредка не забывая тихо похихикать.

- О, духи! Аватар, неужели ты опять его пила? – Мужчину озадачило весёлое пребывание повелителя трёх стихий и, припомнив, что однажды ему уже посчастливилось столкнуться с ней в таком состоянии, он нарочным делом решил, что девушка уж слишком часто не брезгует употреблением сомнительных напитков.

Корру же упоминание о её прошлых неудачах застигло врасплох. Уже как два месяца шумок над этой новостью в городе утих, покрыв тайну ночных разгуливаний Аватара с Амоном лёгкой туманной дымкой. И вроде бы уже она как-то реже стала вспоминать тот жуткий день из истории её бурной молодости, как ей именно сейчас решили это припомнить, словно вылив на голову ушат холодной воды, да и кто посмел? Человек, знающий все события в мельчайших деталях. Прибить бы его, чтоб глаза не мозолил и языком не трепал.

- Это был всего лишь один единственный раз! – словно ища себе оправдание, выкрикнула хвостатая голова, однако в следующее мгновение решила сменить тему разговора, - а ты что тут делаешь? Что-то наш великий революционер не похож на заядлого любителя праздников и массовых мероприятий.

- Тебе действительно так интересно, юный Аватар? – Голос вырвался из прорезей маски, обладатель которой до сих пор не двигался, походив на статую высеченную из куска цельного мрамора.

- Нет, просто решила разговор поддержать… хотя постой, вроде бы у нас нет общих тем для беседы. – Язвительный тон девушки не понравился главе революционного движения, но мужчина решил позволить ей маленькую колкость, ведь сегодня великий праздник.

- Там, где много людей, всегда что-нибудь случается, Аватар, особенно там, где много пьяных, а их здесь сегодня не мало.

- Ой, да что ты? Заботишься о благополучии простого населения. Ну, молодец. А полицейские здесь на каждом шагу понатыканы по-твоему для чего, не охранять мирных граждан? – Она опять испытывает его терпение на прочность, будто не знает, что доиграется и кто именно в этой игре станет победителем. Но, наверное, наступать на одни и те же грабли раз за разом является своеобразным хобби у повелителя трёх стихий.

- На каждом шагу? Я насчитал всего пять, и это количество рассчитано на празднующую толпу из двух тысяч человек. Столько полицейских не способны были патрулировать один квартал в будничное время без каких-либо происшествий, Триада всегда делала, что хотела, и стражи порядка им не мешали, так с чего бы им сейчас выполнять свою работу так, как того требует устав? – Речь главного уравнителя пронеслась в хвостатой голове потоком невзаимосвязанных слов, и через минуту безуспешных попыток собрать всё это месиво воедино, голубоглазая особа решила пойти другим путём.

- Ну-у-у, а почему ты пришёл сюда один следить за порядком, а не послал своих подчинённых, их же у тебя навалом?

- Если ты в тёмной комнате не видишь тёмную кошку, это не значит, что её там нет, юный Аватар.

- Прекрати так изъясняться! Я тебя не понимаю! – Обладательница бирюзовых блюдец стала выходить из себя, разгорячённая пренебрежительным тоном мужчины в отношении своей персоны.

Главного революционера уже достало поведение этой нахальной девчонки, которая думает, что если она Аватар, ей позволено всё. Так началась великая игра, которую затеяла уроженка Южного племени воды.

- Хм-м-м… смотрю, ты так и не прибегла к моему совету по поводу пополнения запасов своей черепной коробки, что ж, по всей видимости, мне больше ничего не остаётся, кроме как обращать внимание на единственный предмет относительно тебя, способный заинтересовать и привлечь внимание, насколько я помню, а так, как он по природе своей не имеет возможности изъясняться, к счастью, его возгласы я бы не выдержал, то я предпочту игнорировать речь самой хозяйки. – Это была чистая победа. Амон одним точным ударом отправил бедняжку в нокаут, не дав опомниться.

Корра, вряд ли кто-нибудь сейчас мог описать её состояние, не говоря о физическом, что уж там о душевном. Бирюзовые шары, готовые вылететь из орбит, рот, раскрытый шире угольной шахты в одной из колоний Страны Огня в военное время. Горячий пар, струящийся из ноздрей, как у свирепого лосельва. Подрагивающие брови, подобные гиеновому ягуару, готовящемуся к прыжку. Зрелище было весьма занятным, и живописцы выстроились бы в бесконечную очередь, борясь за право запечатлеть в истории до селе невиданное состояние Аватара. Вот только зрителем этого шоу был Амон, а не повелители холстов и кистей. Уравнитель молча наблюдал эту картину, слабо улыбаясь про себя, до чего же забавный этот глупый маленький ребёнок. А вот девушке было далеко не до веселья. День не задался, она вся на нервах, и, когда ей посчастливилось побыть наедине с собой, то тут заявляется человек, которого она пожелала бы видеть в самую последнюю очередь. Так мало того, он ей ещё и хамит, чуть что кидая в лицо всевозможные обвинения касательно её ума, не брезгуя лишний раз упомянуть о своей осведомлённости касательно одного инцидента, который она тщательно пытается стереть из своей памяти, но после сегодняшнего дня, все усилия затраченные за эти несколько месяцев пойдут коту под хвост.

- ЧТО?! Ах, ты… мерзкий, гадкий, тупой уравнитель! Да, как ты смеешь так со мной?! Кто тебе право дал?! – Забыв об осторожности, обладательница ныне бешеных бирюзовых блюдец полетела на оппонента, по пути создавая огненный вихрь.

Девушка распалилась не на шутку, и главному революционеру на миг показалось, что, должно быть, он чуток перегнул палку, ибо повелительница трёх стихий вообще перестала что-либо соображать, руководствуясь только желанием достать и уничтожить. Пылающий гневом смуглолицый сумбур посылала в сторону врага всё новые атаки, не разбираясь куда и зачем, да, собственно, и не особо надо было, переулок узкий и длинный, кроме твоего обидчика больше никого в себе не держит. С такой неумолимой жаждой его хоть чуточку покалечить, маг воды при желании прямо здесь и сейчас покорила бы воздух, неподвластную ей стихию, лишь бы, наконец, надавать по заднице этому всезнайке революционеру. Но Амон не стремится остаться с подпаленной пятой точкой, поэтому спокойно уворачивается от очередной атаки, провоцируя этим самым девушку ещё больше. Абсурдный голубоглазый комок нервов повторяет попытки ещё и ещё, чередуя стихии и одновременно с тем загоняя уравнителя в самую даль переулка, откуда уже и не видно людей, собравшихся на празднике, где не слышны счастливые возгласы толпы. Амон незаметно проскальзывает в сторону под очередным огненным залпом, появляясь около правой руки девушки, одним движением блокируя её, он быстро заходит за спину тонкой девичьей фигуры, облачённой в одежды синих тонов, и, хватая за талию, прижимает к себе, слегка приподнимая над уровнем земли, немного придавливая, чтобы та угомонилась.

- Успокойся, юный Аватар. Хватит уже, наигралась. – Полился спокойный голос революции над хвостатой макушкой.

- ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ! СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ! СЛЫШИШЬ?! – Она брыкалась что есть мочи, неистово дёргая ногами, но это не помогало.

Мужчина молчал. Он терпеливо ждал пока истерика пройдёт, ведь долго висеть в таком состоянии и истошно орать глупая девчонка не сможет. Предприняв ещё пару попыток угроз, шантажа и обычных ругательств, уроженка племени воды стала понемногу приходить в себя. Бойкий голосок утих, ноги уже перестали выделывать восьмёрку в воздухе. Тяжело дыша, обладательница бирюзовых глаз уткнулась макушкой в широкую каменную грудь, ожидая момента, когда её выпустят из удушающих объятий-тисков. Амон не нуждался в повторении Аватарского праздничного концерта, приготовленного специально для него, поэтому он продолжал удерживать в своём плену эту взбалмошную особу до того момента, пока окончательно не удостоверится, что она способна адекватно мыслить и функционировать. Со своей двухметровой позиции ему было также очень удобно наблюдать за тем, что творится на дне бирюзовых блюдец, обрамлённых частоколом густых ресниц, что располагались на хвостатой голове, упёршейся ему в грудь. Взгляд был какой-то опустошённый и отречённый, будто Корра смотрела сквозь него. Вот опять она валяется в его руках, как беспомощное дитя, которое необходимо успокаивать. Наблюдая таким образом за этим непоседливым сумбуром, обладателя белой маски с красным кругом на лбу удивило резко изменившееся состояние девушки с безразличного на испуганное. Хрупкое девчачье тельце затряслось как от холода, а глаза излучали неуверенность и замешательство, но что больше удивило уравнителя так это то, что взгляд был устремлён определённо не на него.

- Что ты там увидела, юный Аватар? – Он по началу решил, что таким образом она желает его отвлечь и нанести ответный удар.

- Эммм… ничего. – Хвостатая голова резко наклонилась вниз, одаривая своего держателя только видом макушки, и умолкла.

Уж больно смиренно она висела в его руках, уже пришла в себя, в этом он был уверен, но не капризничала, не ворчала, не елозила. Лишь тяжело дышала, не совершая лишних телодвижений. И это настораживало. Что-то здесь не чисто. Упрямая своенравная девчонка не обладает тем характером, который позволяет ей вот так вот бесцельно висеть в крепких руках революционера. Подняв голову вверх, чтобы отыскать то, что так переменило повелителя трёх стихий, мужчина увидел то, чего никак не ожидал.

- Хммм… - Он себя выдал с головы до ног. Уж услышав его фирменное хмыканье, голубоглазый абсурд был уверен, что он только что видел тоже что и она, и это страшно пугало, ведь что ей в этом случае делать она не знала, да и вообще, что может случиться?

Одинокая лилия Панда, обрамлённая веером зелени, мерно сотрясалась среди разноцветных огней гирлянды над странной парочкой. Даже ребёнок в мире Аватара знает, что это означает. Главный символ любви в каждой стране развешивается в городе с одной лишь целью, осчастливить как можно больше одиноких людей. Существует традиция, что двое людей противоположного пола, которым посчастливилось оказаться под пристальным вниманием белоснежного и такого редкого цветка, обязаны поцеловаться прямо под ним. Уж кому именно пришла в голову эта затея, история умалчивает, но ей уже достаточное N-ное количество лет, и никто ещё не додумывался её нарушить, до этого момента.

- Я не буду. – Как приговор прогремело среди ясного неба заявление о решительности уроженки племени воды по поводу одного вопроса.

- Это судьба, юный Аватар. – Статная фигура желала лишь подшутить над испуганной барышней. В его голове тоже не тлело огоньком жизни предположение о том, чтобы это было осуществимо в принципе. Но вот ноша его опять-таки не до конца поняла.

- НЕТ! НЕТ! И ещё раз НЕТ! И не подумаю. Это абсурд! Кто это вообще выдумал? Мне плевать, что так принято, мне плевать, что это традиция, пусть хоть меня здесь камнями закидают все со мной несогласные, но я не буду тебя целовать! Не буду и точка! – У красноречивого смуглолицего сумбура началась очередная истерика и, выкрикивая в пустоту все свои недовольства по поводу глупых людей, что додумались до такого, фигурка вновь начала брыкаться, пытаясь вырваться из крепких объятий. В этот раз он её не удерживал и, почувствовав под ногами твёрдую породу, голубоглазая особа стала наскоро поправлять одежду на своём теле, которую всю помял такой грубый уравнитель.

Она боится его, безусловно, и это ужасно забавляет. Маленькая, хрупкая девушка, пусть и повелитель трёх элементов, но девушка, что так пытается скрыть за своим упрямством весь тот клокочущий комок, состоящий из страха и ужаса, который она испытывает в его присутствии. Это веселит, действуя как бальзам на душу, отравляя её ядовитыми шипами злости на это глупое несуразное создание. А собственно, из-за чего она его так боится? Ну, запугал он её однажды у статуи её предшественника, куда она его позвала по собственной неразумности, но ведь это всё. Он на неё не орёт, не бьёт, только пальцами трогает и то, когда приходит необходимость вырубить этот трепещущий комок нервов. Да, что уж там, он даже её не уравнивает, хотя возможности были! И уж если на чистоту, так это именно ему она обязана вызволением из железной консервной банки весельчака Таррлока, который не понятно для каких утех, держит эту будку в подвале своего заброшенного и отрезанного от цивилизации дома. На благодарность с её стороны он не претендует, на уважение даже не надеется, но чем он заслужил такую ненависть и такой безграничный страх к своей персоне? Уж слишком категорично голубоглазая дурёха высказалась по этому поводу, можно подумать, её с жабой заставляют целоваться, хотя по тону голоса казалось, она бы скорее согласилась поцеловать эту самую болотную повелительницу, чем его. Самолюбие человека в маске было задето и уязвлено, да ещё кем!

- Не думал, что ты настолько меня боишься, юный Аватар. – Если раньше у него и в мыслях не было потакать наивным традициям, то сейчас это стало делом принципа, и всему виной был этот смуглолицый сумбур, удивлённо уставившийся на него и не понимающий всерьёз ли он сейчас говорит.

Ответ обладатель вечно ухмыляющейся маски знал наперёд. Безграничное упрямство никогда бы не позволило уроженке Южного племени воды признаться в своих слабостях, тем более перед главным врагом. Да, и проиграть ему, признав своё поражение, выглядело для неё очевидным безумием. Выхода у девушки не было, они понимали это оба. Сказанного назад не воротишь, поэтому оставался только один выход, пойти у него и у судьбы на поводу и сделать то, что не имело своего воплощения даже в фантазиях, ну ни при каких обстоятельствах.

- Я не боюсь тебя. – Перейти сразу к делу юная особа не стремилась, в глубине души надеясь на снисхождение главного уравнителя, вот только Амон не привык останавливаться на пол пути.

- Тогда с чего такая реакция на невинный пустяк? – Мощная фигура решила её добить.

Ожидаемого помилования не последовало, и обладательница бирюзовых блюдец быстро прикидывала в уме подходящую отмазку, да вот только не находилась такая. Что ему сказать? Что она не хочет целовать урода с обезображенным лицом? Просто замечательно, Аватар призванный чтить и любить всё живое на планете, будет воротить нос и выказывать своё "фи", человеку, пострадавшему от рук магов. Это ещё невыносимей, чем признать то, что она его боится.

- Ну, ладно, так и быть, раз уж тебе приспичило, только давай побыстрей. – С трудом выдавая из себя каждое слово, произносила Аватар, ненавидя себя. Хотя не только себя, он и всё человечество, потакающее этой давней традиции, тоже было в списке, правда почётные места занимали личности, которым такая гениальная идея пришла в голову.

Победа. Что может быть слаще? Девчонка сдалась под натиском своего упрямства, наверное, сговорившегося с лидером уравнителей.

- Закрой глаза, юный Аватар. Ты же не хочешь видеть моё лицо? – Вопрос, озвученный стальным голосом революции, загнал бедняжку в тупик. Она не знала точного ответа. С одной стороны, её уже давно распирало любопытство поглазеть на уродливые шрамы от ожогов, скрывающиеся за полотном белой маски с красным кругом на лбу, которые вынуждают их хозяина её носить, с другой стороны - их видеть совершенно не хочется в такой ответственный момент. Уж лучше пока с этим повременить, пугать себя раньше времени желания не было абсолютно, тем более перед самим поцелуем.

- Обойдусь без лицезрения столь чудесного образа. – Очередная колкость в его адрес, девчушка вновь нарывается на неприятности.

Скрепя сердце, Корра сжала всю волю в кулак и закрыла глаза в ожидании неизбежного. "Хоть бы это поскорее закончилось", только и вертелось в аватарской хвостатой голове. За всеми своими мысленными причитаниями, она слегка дёрнулась, когда почувствовала как кто-то приподнимает её за подбородок вверх. Смуглолицый сумбур так и стоит, не открывая глаз, едва сотрясаясь то ли от холода, то ли от страха, и проносящиеся секунды в ожидании кажутся ей вечностью. А он стоит, держа в одной руке маску, придерживая острый подбородок другой рукой, и молча наблюдает за ней. Какая же она забавная, эта повелительница четырёх эммм… трёх стихий. Покорно стоит, выжидает. Он мог бы сейчас спокойно уравнять её, и никто бы ему не помешал, и она, как главный его враг, должна понимать это. А она послушно стоит и не двигается. Доверяет. С каких это пор? Неясно, но чертовски приятно. От этих мыслей лидер революционного движения слегка ухмыляется, пока одну голову терзает недоумение: "Чего же он так долго?!". И оно угасает, угасает вместе с остальными мыслями, блуждающими в потёмках хвостатой головы, как только чьи-то губы касаются её. Это странно, непонятно и дико. Абсурдный комок энергии ожидал тут же подкатившую к горлу тошноту, но ничего не было. Сперва чужие тёплые губы дотронулись удивительно робко, не позволив даже до конца осознать, что только что произошло, затем ещё раз, и горячий язык прошёлся по нижней пухлой губе, прикусывая её, намекая приоткрыть рот. От девушки ждали ответных действий, а так как она согласилась втянуть себя в эту игру, пришлось идти до конца, и она ответила, неловко, боязливо, но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы главный революционер получил то, что хотел сполна. Терзая губы, проникая глубже в рот горячим языком, мужчина придвигал девушку ближе к себе, а она и не сопротивлялась. Это ощущение было довольно необычным, совсем не похожим на то, что у неё было раньше. Губы уравнителя ни капли не походили на тот ужас, который она себе представляла до этого. Да и сам поцелуй сильно отличался от воображаемой картины. Уверенные, одновременно ласковые и грубые движения человека, который если чего-то хочет, всегда это получает, ничем не походили на слабые и неумелые прикосновения подростка. Что не говори, а то как это делает Амон, ей нравилось гораздо больше, чем жалкие попытки ответить на её поцелуй парня с красным шарфиком. За всем этим делом, Корра даже не обратила внимания, как сама встала на носочки, прижавшись как можно плотнее к мужчине, от которого кстати не утаилась подобная расторопность девчушки. Восстановив своё самолюбие в полном размере, обладатель белой маски оторвался от своей оппонентки, возвращая свой главный атрибут на законное и такое привычное место. Перестав чувствовать чужие губы на своих, Корра ещё раз предприняла попытку дотянуться, но, осознав, что на этом всё, довольно быстро, как решила про себя уроженка Южного племени воды, и уже не была этому сильно рада, она вернула своими ногам положение с носочков на всю стопу и, стоя с закрытыми глазами, но так и не отойдя от лидера уравнителей, тяжело дышала, уж слишком жарко ей было.

- Наверное, я ошибался, и ты не так уж сильно меня боишься, юный Аватар. – Решив немного потешить её находчивость, прогремел стальной голос революции сквозь прорези маски. Ответом ему была тишина, девушка всё ещё пребывала в своих мыслях, слишком увлечённая произошедшим. – До скорой встречи, Аватар. Счастливых праздников. – И, обойдя тонкую фигурку, что стояла посреди переулка словно истукан, широкоплечий силуэт направился в глубину ночного мрака. Уже через минуту он скрылся из виду, и уже не был слышен размеренный отчеканенный шаг главного уравнителя.

* * *

Отдышавшись, но так и не разобравшись с мыслями - "что только что произошло?" - повелительница стихий поспешила погрузиться в центр всеобщей смуты и веселья, подальше от разрывающих голову мыслей. Она пробиралась сквозь толпу, не разбирая куда идёт, пока её не окликнул до боли знакомый голос.

- КОРРА! Мы здесь! – Болин радостно размахивал руками, подпрыгивая на месте, чтобы его было легче обнаружить.

Добравшись до компании из Тензина и его семейства, Болина с братом, что по обыкновению держался за руку с красавицей Асами, Аватар всех быстренько оглядела.

- Привет, ребята. – Девушка была рада встрече со своими друзьями, которые тут же стали на неё странно коситься. У обладательницы бирюзовых блюдец промелькнуло в голове, что с ней что-то не так, раз на неё с таким недоумённым интересом все уставились, и лишь Икки и Джинора хихикали, поглядывая на растерянную девушку. Ещё бы, не каждый день лицезреешь перед собой Аватара с распухшими, совершенно не понятно отчего, губами, ярким румянцем на щеках, проступающим даже через смуглую кожу, и широченной улыбкой до ушей.

Решив прекратить это безмолвное созерцание своей ученицы всей честной компанией, маг воздуха решил сменить тему разговора.

- Корра, где ты была? Мы тебя по всюду искали, я же тебе сказал, что направляюсь к сцене, думал ты идёшь сзади.

- А? Наверное, я не услышала, здесь так шумно. А когда я заметила, что тебя нет, Тензин, то пошла искать и… заблудилась. – Самое логичное описание своих приключений. Как ещё можно назвать то, что с ней произошло между жилыми домами? Ну, разумеется, она потерялась, нет никаких сомнений.

- Ага, и тут тебя пришёл спасти прекрасный принц на белом страусоконе, для начала решивший тебя немного потискать, затем расцеловать до пунцовой красноты на губах и уже потом указать верный путь. – Не переставая хихикать, выпалила Джинора. Сестра быстро её подхватила, от чего румянец на щеках Корры стал ещё более выраженным от накатившей на неё волны смущения. Теперь-то она поняла, из-за чего она подверглась такому пристальному изучению с их стороны. Девочки всего лишь решили озвучить то, что было у всех на уме, только более взрослые особи предпочитали недоумевать молча.

- Ну, ладно, всё, достаточно-достаточно, не желаю больше слушать девчачьи романтические бредни. – Театрально размахивая руками, шутя, произнёс Болин – Кто хочет "Поцелуй дракона"?

- Я! Я! Я! – Понеслось по кругу.

- Корра, а ты будешь? – Маг земли обратился к девушке, никак не отреагировавшей на его предложение сходить за сладостями.

- Нет, спасибо.

- Да, с неё сегодня поцелуев достаточно. – Протараторила Икки и вновь залилась заразительным смехом.

- Ну, всё, Икки, хватит, некрасиво смущать Аватаров. – Шутя утихомирила Пема свою младшую дочь.  
Тензин начал рассказывать о том, что произошло в отсутствии голубоглазой девушки, в то время как Болин бегал за вкусными пирожными, желая лишь сменить тему. В разговор быстро подключились Пема с Асами и вскоре вернувшийся маг земли с угощениями. И лишь Мако молчал, угрюмо поглядывая на повелительницу трёх стихий. И Корре было бы чертовски приятно скрытой ревности мага огня, если бы она обращала на него хоть каплю внимания. Не замечая буравящего её насквозь пламенного взгляда, девушка уже давно находилась не здесь, а где-то далеко-далеко, там, где своим мерным отточенным шагом ступает по мостовой дороге, освещаемой бликами паутины гирлянд, мощная широкоплечая фигура в неизменно ухмыляющейся белой маске с красным кругом на лбу.


End file.
